


【VIXX同人】歸來- Parallel-00

by N_J2111025



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Kudos: 3





	【VIXX同人】歸來- Parallel-00

#Cp主90，豆→N、微93 爀肯  
#ABO 架空世界觀和任何國家歷史均無關係請勿上升  
#軍隊不做人，有雜魚N情節、一樣自己斟酌喔

00

『直到我們再次相遇的那一天，我一定不會再......』

※

「呼...呼，不...行，放開他...學沇...學沇。」

那個瞬間、大概是鄭澤運這輩子最後悔的時刻……

開戰後在前線從來不相信神的鄭澤運，第一次有這樣的想法、如果能給他一次重新選擇的機會，他不會出動前和車學沇吵架，甚至賭氣的把車學沇給他的護身符扔在營區就離開。

不那樣做車學沇就不會為了找他來前線，也不會發生這樣的事情，或是在更早的時候他就做錯了，在他們好不容易再相遇時不跟他賭氣而去合好，是不是一切就會不一樣了。

忍著身上的疼，鄭澤運勉強撐起上半身，往前挪動手臂，斷裂的指甲摳進泥沙裡，指甲縫間滲著黑紅的血液，身下地面幾乎已經被他的血染成黑色，方才的每一發子彈雖然都沒有直接打在致命處，但身中數槍血流不止很快的失血還是讓鄭澤運感到體溫漸漸流逝。

“不行...我不能死，我得救他，必須救他。”

身體無力冰冷的當下本來應該因失血模糊的意識卻如此清晰，必須救車學沇的念頭的充斥著鄭澤運的腦海，他抓住槍拼了命的想爬起身起身卻又忍不住咳了兩聲嘔出兩口血又摔回了地上，吸不到氣的感覺原來這麼痛苦，每次車學沇發病時都是這麼痛苦的嗎……但是他必須起來這裡能救車學沇的只剩自己了。

起來，快起來啊鄭澤運!

他從來不知道原來在瀕臨死亡時身體如此不受控的感覺是這麼絕望，即便拼了命的吶喊卻始終控制不了殘破不堪的身體，盡了全力能做到的也只有用著唯一還能稍微挪動的雙臂使出最後一絲力氣拖著雙腿往哪個方向爬。

身上一個個彈孔湧出的血把軍綠色的軍服染了色，身下所經之地拖了一條紅色的血痕，但映入鄭澤運眼裡的景象卻比身上受到的致命傷口還要更疼更讓人崩潰，他嘶啞的聲音如同無聲的吶喊沒有被任何人在意：「放開他......」

那些敵軍士兵的笑聲蓋過了鄭澤運的聲音，唯一發現發現鄭澤運的似乎只有那個被敵軍士兵抓住按在地上撕扯的人，鄭澤運瞪大雙眼死死的盯著車學沇眼底盡是絕望。

車學沇的呼吸頻率比平日更急促，掙扎著按住自己胸口，如同他每一次發病時微微的皺起眉頭，他感覺出喘不過氣的車學沇反射性的想縮成一團卻又被那些士兵毫不留情的扳開手，甚至他們對著他罵了句粗話抬手往那帶著大大小小傷痕的臉上又揮了一拳。

「別動!」那名士兵說著掐住了車學沇的脖子，他看著車學沇張大著嘴卻只能發出一絲破碎的哼聲，雙腿掙扎的在地面胡亂蹬著磨擦，抬手想扯開掐住自己的手。

他喘不過氣了，不要這樣，快把他的藥給他，快點。

看著車學沇痛苦掙扎的模樣，鄭澤運的神情越發越慌張，但自己卻什麼也做不到，只能看著車學沇被那些人在車學沇快被掐的昏迷前放開他又裹了一掌，他微微顫抖的身體幾乎讓鄭澤運覺得他下一秒就會斷了氣息，但即使這樣那人還是沒有放棄艱難地試圖伸手找放在口袋中的藥瓶，可殘酷的現實是在他好不容易摸到瓶身的瞬間被人扯住手壓回地上。

匡啷啷的一聲，鄭澤運眼睜睜的看著那罐印著曾經自己也很熟悉字樣的藥瓶從車學沇的指尖滾落下來，受到衝擊的藥罐瓶口被撞開散了一地，而掙扎的車學沇的聲音被敵軍士兵淹沒是那麼絕望的景色。

「學沇...學沇哪!」

「欸、他還活著呢。」似乎發現了鄭澤運的動作，圍在車學沇身邊的士兵轉過頭來，其中一人站說著鄭澤運不太熟悉的語言起身撿起一旁的步槍，但在士兵舉起槍前被另一個壓住車學沇的人阻止，並沒有其他原因，只是調笑的說道。

「別浪費子彈了，他爬不起來的。」那個士兵說著看著鄭澤運笑了下，似乎是感覺的出鄭澤運的情緒，故意的在他面前扯開他車學沇的衣服捏住他的臉側過頭露出那人後頸，士兵舔了下嘴角一把撕下車學沇的氣味阻隔貼，湊近他的頸部深吸了一口，腺體上面甚至還有這淡淡地齒痕讓那人猥褻的笑了下舔了一口：「真香…好久沒碰OMEGA了。」

「你這小婊子居然還是軍人啊，居然窩囊到讓OMEGA來打仗南朝鮮真了不起啊。」一旁的士兵這樣說著一邊拍了拍車學沇的臉，一邊往鄭澤運的方向看過來:「南朝鮮士兵打仗還配著OMEGA給肏啊?是來度假的嗎?」

「畜牲…放開他......放開他……」眼前的畫面越來越模糊，鄭澤運不停的試圖爬起身卻一次次的摔回地面，那些士兵的舉動彷彿刻意嘲笑他無用的作為，只是一邊看著曾經高高在上的獅子在地上掙扎的爬行，卻始終無法提起步槍就出自己的同伴，他們看著他狼狽的模樣一邊得意的在他面前扯開車學沇的衣服。

氣味阻隔貼被撕下後不在發情期時能好好掩藏的氣味散發開來，那幾個因為這場勝利而起了玩弄之心的窩國軍人臉上的興奮各個表露無遺，無力敢席捲了鄭澤運、他什麼都做不到，只能眼睜睜看著車學沇身上的衣服被他們扯下，一個個太久沒有發洩的ALPHA看見了OMEGA就像是荒原裡發現鮮美羚羊飢渴撲上去的土狼。

「嗚…嗚…不…啊嗯。」

本來死死咬住唇的車學沇此時終於忍不住，雙腕被人抓住按在地上，他們扯下他的褲子打開OMEGA的雙腿，用粗糙的手指侵犯著車學沇的身體，幾個士兵捉著還在掙扎的人，扣著他的腰把手探到身下似乎是在解褲頭，而在鄭澤運在一次意識到的時候那些人已經扯住車學沇的頭髮把他按在地上，那張本來即時在戰場前線依舊冷靜的臉，此刻卻睜大了雙眼眼底盡是恐慌。

「呃…呃啊。」

敵軍扯開車學沇的雙腿粗黑的性器插進OMEGA並沒有好好擴張過的後穴，乾澀磨擦的疼痛似乎讓那個士兵感覺不怎麼好，但很快的鄭澤運就看到從車學沇股間順著流下的血，旁邊的士兵甚至在發現他出血時拍時拍手叫好，那人的動作也越來越大一邊叫囂著打著車學沇的臀部一便按下他的大腿，似乎低頭扯住車學沇的頭髮說了些什麼。

鄭澤運聽不清他們在說什麼，但他能猜到他們是要車學沇打開生殖腔，而從接下來的反應鄭澤運感覺得出車學沇因為不配合他們的侵犯，而遭受更暴力得對待似乎被這淫穢的場頸渲染，一旁忍不住的士兵開始各自在毫無反抗之力的OMEGA身上自己尋找發洩點。

有人捏住車學沇的下顎強迫他張開嘴含住帶著腥騷味的陰莖，有人拉著車學沇的手去幫自己手淫，甚至連彎折的膝窩都被當作侵犯的部位，病發的OMEGA根本承受不住七八個人的姦淫，在暴行中呼吸越來越微弱。

「學沇…學沇啊。」同樣漸漸失去氣息的還有身上挨了好幾槍的鄭澤運，一場活生生的輪姦就這樣在他眼前發生受害者還是他曾經同一個小隊的隊友，他已前暗戀過的對象，他最喜歡……他愛的人。

他的聲音很小，他幾乎不認為有除了自己的任何人可以聽見，但就在自己喊著車學沇名字的那瞬間，那個幾乎快動不了任由身上施暴者侵犯的人卻把頭轉了過來，被生理淚水染濕的眼眶泛著水氣看不清眼神，嘴巴開開闔闔的不曉得是在說什麼，而這卻在另一個士兵插入車學沇生殖腔的瞬間被打斷。

在車學沇揚起頭死死咬住牙關忍耐時鄭澤運已經幾乎要瘋了，但他動不了，動不了……

為什麼動不了啊!混帳!

鄭澤運不曉得為何在此刻他的腦袋會如此清晰，車學沇被侮辱的畫面就像被刻意放慢了速度的幻燈片在他面前放大呈現，他就在離他不過三公尺遠的地方，那距離卻彷彿是世界上最遙遠的距離，而這也是他所見到的最後一個畫面，在車學沇泛著水光的瞳孔倒影中他看見自己狼狽的身影、趴在地上死死的瞪大雙眼。

在生命的最後一刻，鄭澤運還是竭盡所能的想往車學沇的地方靠近，拖著殘破不堪的身體，在這毫無希望的瞬間，即使知道自己能救對方的機會微乎其微，他還是努力的爬著，但最終…在距離那個人不過三公尺的地方，死死瞪大雙眼的鄭澤運就像是死不瞑目一般的睜著雙眼，無聲的斷了氣。

那雙眸中反射出被凌虐著愛人的主人、再也沒有機會喚出他愛人的名字。

學沇……對不起。

我從來沒和你道歉過的……對不起、對不起。

我不該丟下你的……對不起。

※

「鄭少校、我們到了，我們先去見代理指揮吧，韓司令交代務必救出相爀少爺。」

TBC


End file.
